ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Puppet Exercise 1
'Puppet Exercise (8/26/12)'Edit where: ''' Hyuuga Clan Compound '''who: Yume, Haru Guest_YumeMoumoku: -standing in the center of the compound, yume would work on the staff moves he had been taught by his sensie. first going threw the movements slowly he would then slowly work up the speed making sure that his accuracy and movements were prefect. paying no mind to what serounded him he would continue to work quietly his puppet bag resting beside him.- Guest_KakoUchiha: -Haru walked to the center of the compound towards his brother. He stopped and knelt down beside him.-"So how are we training today bro?" Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing the fermilure voicce that sounded to be haru, yume would smile brightly- hey bro....training huh? -moving to place his staff back on his back in its clip, he would then move to rub at his chin abit- hmmm well i guess we could work on making oka's fingers move hows that sound? a nice one hand chakra string work out then move up from there -he would say befor moving to fall down into a sitting position beside his puppet bag. reaching out yume would feel for his puppet once having the massive bag in his grasp he would then move to place it in his lap. unwraping the bag to reveal the completed puppet, yume would move to sit oka some where between him and his brother- so i guess take one of oka's hands in yours and place the tip of her fingers to your own once you can astablish a connection then slowly pull ur hand away from hers, then from there slowly work on getting one finger to move at a time Guest_KakoUchiha: Sounds cool bro -Haru inched closer to the puppet, placing his finger onto the dolls fingers. He slowly alined the fingers together. Once the fingers where in position haru would force his chakra onto the tips of his fingers. Holding his chakra there and allowing it to perge through his skin. A Tiny bead of green light sat there. He waited for his brother to follow him before he moved any further- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -reaching a hand out slowly he would move to take oka's other hand in his own, placing the tips of his fingers to oka's he would close his eyes to then start to focus on his crimson chakra pool. drawling in a slow deep breath he would start to move it threw his body sending about 10% of his chakra down threw his arm to then rest in the palm of his hand. puasing for a moment yume would focus more to then start weaving the crimson chakra into fine threads that would would start to flow out threw the tips of his fingers. making a good connection with oka's fingers yume would then start to slowly pull his hand away from his puppet. reaching a good couple of inches, yume would then start to move one of his fingers and as he did the puppet's fingers would then begin to copy his movements- Guest_KakoUchiha: -Haru slowly moved his fingers away from the dolls fingers, The green webs of chakra became evedent and clear to see. Haru spreaded his fingers apart, as the doll would copy and mimick his movements.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -moving his fingers slowly, yume would make each fingers move to slowly curl down into a fist. once they where balled into a fist, yume would then move to slowly make the fingers uncurl. after a few minutes of doing this yume would then slide back abit makes abit more of a distance between him and his puppet. repeating the same actions he had done befor when he was abit closer he would work each finger. hearing the clicking nose as the puppets joints bent and copied his he would seem to smile to himself, there was not sweeter sound to yume then the sound of a working puppet- Guest_KakoUchiha: -Haru started flapping his fingeres down, one at a time, watching as the dolled followed. He flipped the pointer finger down and the doll followed. then the next etc...... watching as the doll followed. He stood up and took up the same distance that yume took. Haru put down his index, thumb, ring and pinky finger and the doll followed- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -pulling himself slowly up from the ground yume would take a few steps back, as he did he would send out another 5% of his chakra to help keep controle of his chakra string. moving his hand slowly up he would seem to lift oka's arm completly up befor continueing to make the puppets fingers move, each one bending one at a time- Guest_KakoUchiha: -Haru continued moving the fingers of the puppets around, fliping yume off occasinally to ease the tension. So far haru had wasted 24% of his chakra. He was thrusting his fist through the air, hoping the doll would follow and mimick- Guest_YumeMoumoku: continueing to slowly back up yume would now use another 5% of his chakra putting himself at 20% of his chakra used. lowering his left hand that was connected to oka's left hand he would seem to make the puppet wave, then move to make the puppet give a thumbs up. working quietly he would continue to keep a high level of focus knowing soon after they reached a good foot or two they would need to return and then work with the other hand so that both hands got a good even work out- Guest_KakoUchiha: -Haru swiped his hand down, making the doll tap the floor. He then used 5% of his chakra (1 for each finger) to make the puppet's hand arch in a wave motion. - Guest_YumeMoumoku: -pulling himself back to stand a good 4-5 feet away from his puppet. yume would have now pressed another good 5% of his chakra down into the tips of his fingers giving each finger 5% of chakra in each. weaving out the strings, yume would make the puppet just do random things like waving, curling there fingers into a fist and even some simple hand motions for jutsu's all to make sure the puppet's hand where easily controled. being satasfied with his work yume would slowly start to move back towards his puppet using the chakra strings as his guide back to his puppet. releasing his strings from the puppet as he reached her, he would then bend down to move to connect his right hand to oka's to start the same excersise all over. pushing 10% of his chakra out he would put 2% of it in each finger as he weaved it into nice thin thrin crimson strings that cconnected once more to oka's left hand- Guest_KakoUchiha: -Haru stopped from where he was at, and released the chakra strings from his controll. He watched as his brother connected his chakra strings to a diffrent hand, so haru decided that he should do the same. He quickly walked over to the doll and lined his palms and fingers up with the dolls other hand. He pushed 5% of his chakra into his finger tips and once again weaved the green web like threads- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -moving back slowly for every 5 steps he took he would use 5% more of his chakra. making sure he kept the chakra flow even with putting 1% of every 5% of chakra into a different finger. continueing to do silly tasks such as waving and pointing and balling the puppets fist up, yume would then pause once he had reached what felt to him about the same distance he had reached with his other hand. calling out to his brother he would ask haru how the exciercise was going for him, knowing one they had this acomplished they where going to move on to something more more complicated and it was deffinatly going to take a good amount of focus to acheive this task- Guest_KakoUchiha: -haru began trying to find the extence of the puppets movements out. Like seeing how far the reach was, how far the wrist could bend, how far the figers could spread out... etc. He would call back to his brother in reply.-" Its going great bro, how's your comming along?"- Guest_YumeMoumoku: i'm doing good.....ready to work on something harder? -yume would call out as he continued to do simple movements such as spreading the fingers apart, waving and other things all the while keeping a good focus on what he was doing- Guest_KakoUchiha: -Haru called back to his brother-"I was Born ready bro... le go !"- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -chuckaling quietly yume would nod then brake his chakra conection to the puppet- alright bro bring the puppet to me next i think will work on controling both hands at the same time will have to take turns though Guest_KakoUchiha: -Haru released his chakra strings and walked to yume. ok you first^^ Guest_YumeMoumoku: alright -he would chuckle- i was hopeing you'd say that -having about 50% of his chakra left yume would know better to really push this, waiting for haru to set the puppet befor him. yume would then move to take oka's hands into his own, placing about 15% of his chakra into both hands he would start to create the crimson strings that would be needed. once he made the connection he would step back a couple of inches away befor starting to conduct his own little show of making oka do random hand motions like waving, crossing her arms over her chest even preforming random hand signs-